


Death's hands

by yjxing



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, geonhak runs secret gang/mafia, hwanwoong is a kid, hwanwoong is leehee's son, i didn't think he fit any of the roles, i still love seoho promise, it was either he wasn't in it or he was a bad guy, keonhee and hwanwoong get kidnapped, sorry seoho isn't in this one :(, unedited, youngjo is like keonhee's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjxing/pseuds/yjxing
Summary: Even death can conquer the strongest of loves.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Keonhee, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Death's hands

“WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!” The voice rang through the CEO’s office loudly. The towering male, the CEO, was seething in anger at the average male in front of him that wore a face of terror. 

“H-He...They got taken a-and we came to inform you r-right away sir—” The smaller male didn’t even get to finish his sentence as his body was sent flying to the wall. The taller male came back over to the other, grabbing the collar of the smaller’s shirt as his other hand cocked a gun at his head. 

“I gave you one simply task. Protect my husband, Keonhee, and my child. But you and your little crew messed up! And don’t tell me you went to get me ‘right away’. I lost contact with them 2 days ago. TWO DAYS AGO. I assumed they were out of range, but when i checked when my husband’s phone was this morning to see if he was safe, his phone was disconnected those TWO days ago!” The male seethed,

“Tell me one good reason why i shouldn’t just blow your brains out right here.” The CEO hissed. The other male only had his lips sewed shut as he tried to look away in shame. It wasn’t long til a gunshot rang out through the office. The CEO dropped the limp body in his hand as he then turned around and instantly reached for his phone. He shot a text to some of his cleaners, whom already know of his REAL job, about the mess in his office. He then dialed one of the people he knew would actually be help, his good friend Dongju. 

“Geonhak? What’s up? It’s weird for you too—”

“That PRD gang has Keonhee and Hwanwoong.” He says quickly. Dongju fell silent on the other end, aside from the sound of shuffling around a room in the background. 

“Call Youngjo. I’m coming with the car in a second.” Dongju speaks quickly as in the background vicious sounds of clicking from a keyboard overpowered most of Dongju’s voice. Geonhak luckily understood the gist of it as he let out a hum in reply, hanging up as he then dialed the other person he trusted. As the phone rang, he shoved the gun back in to his suit jacket, which was lucky enough not to be stained in blood. 

“What do you want Korea?” the annoyed, deep voice of Youngjo filled Geonhak’s ears. Which made him roll his eyes,

“I’ll cut to the chase. PRD has Keonhee and Hwanwoong.” he growls in to the phone as he was taking off to the elevator of his building. A moment of silence fell upon the two on the phone, 

“Oh hell freaking no. Meet me at PRD hideout in 10 minutes flat.” Youngjo growled. It sent shivers down Geonhak’s body as he shuddered a bit. Despite how scary Geonhak could be, no one can compare to Youngjo when it comes to protecting Keonhee since they were practically brothers. And don’t get him started on how much of a protective uncle Youngjo was to Hwanwoong. He swears, Hwanwoong may or may not like Youngjo better than Geonhak himself—

That’s off of the point though. The elevator let out a ding as he was finally on the lowest level, which he set out towards the exit quickly, already seeing his car there right Dongju in the passenger seat waiting. 

“Hurry up Geonhak, we’ve got your King and Prince to save.” Dongju reminds. Geonhak’s eyes twitches a bit in anger at the thought of whatever PRD was doing to his precious family. If they laid a hand on Keonhee or Hwanwoong he was going to kill all of them. He hopped in to the driver’s seat and was speeding off in seconds. 

They were at the hideout in 10 minutes straight, already seeing Youngjo there with his gun and shooting down PRD guards already. 

“Hurry the hell up!” Youngjo shouted as he shot down the last guard on the outside of the secluded hideout. Geonhak and Dongju races after Youngjo in the large depressing looking building. 

—

“P-Papa...I’m scared…” the little boy whispered to his blonde father. Her father hushed him softly, petting down his hair lightly as he cradled him in his bruised arms. 

“It’s okay baby, Papa’s got you..” The injuried father whispered to him as he held him, head to his chest. The sound of his heart beat seemed to soothe the little boy as he held on to his Papa for dear life. It took so much of the father’s will not to cry in pain. His back was scattered with burning red marks from the whip he had been hit with repeatedly earlier today. Not to mention the bruises and cuts that littered all over his pale body. His lip was busted really badly, the cuts on his arms and thighs were no joke either. He couldn’t tell if they were deep or not, but they all eventually stopped bleeding somehow. But he had to be okay, he had to be okay for his Prince, Hwanwoong. He’d take any amount of pain for his little baby if it meant he wouldn’t be hurt. 

“Oh Keonhee~” a familiar voice chimed. Keonhee griminced as he held his son tighter, his protective stance over his son only hardening. 

“It’s time again for you to take your punishment for leaving us.” The older man said. Hwanwoong held tighter on to his father’s dirty shirt, shaking his head as he began to cry. 

“P-Papa please don’t go! Please!” Hwanwoong sobs. Keonhee finally feels himself cry for the first time in the few days he’s been here. 

“Hwanwoong...”

“Hurry up!” The older man snapped as he opened the cell with his keys, opening it and yanking Keonhee out. Only to have Hwanwoong holding tight on to Keonhee, pulling him off with Keonhee. 

“You brat! Get off him!” The older man hissed at Hwanwoong, which made his raise his hand at the little boy. Keonhee quickly turned himself though, the man only hitting on his body somewhere. Hwanwoong’s feet finally touched the ground as Keonhee’s grip seemed looser on the boy. Keonhee turned around weakly, pushing Hwanwoong behind him. 

“Don’t try and touch my son.” 

“Disrespecting me now are you huh?” The older man taunted. He went over and grabbed Keonhee’s jaw harshly, which pulled him a little closer as he tried to escape from the man’s grip. Hwanwoong then took it upon himself to hide in the shadows behind some weird statues as he watched his father and this old man. Keonhee finally managed to get the male’s grip off his jaw after biting the guy’s other hand when it came to his mouth. This only angered the old man further as he instantly pushed Keonhee back, sending Keonhee flying to the floor. 

“Bitch! You bit me!” he yelled loudly, which only made Keonhee smirk as he gave a ‘tsk’. 

“You’ll pay for that!” The old man says as he stomps over to Keonhee’s weak body, then kicks Keonhee’s stomach hard. Keonhee let out a choked gag as he’s sent back a little farther. He is on his knees instead of his bottom now as he clutches his stomach in pain. It doesn’t stop there though, the old man proceeded to hurt Keonhee in any way possible. And with every blow that the male dealt, Keonhee couldn’t do anything. His arms and legs were like jello and his whole body throbbed in pain. 

Though as Keonhee was putting up a fight to keep his consciousness, he didn’t notice the old man pull out a dagger. Specifically the dagger he always used which was decorated at the handle while the blade was as sharp as every. The old man found it easy to get Keonhee on all four as he cut Keonhee’s shirt off, which revealed the whip marks from earlier this morning. And from their, Keonhee’s torture just continued. The knife slashed Keonhee all over his back, but not too deeply since the old man had not wished to kill him now. 

A gunshot filled the room’s ears though as the slashing finally stopped. Keonhee’s ears were ringing after it though, only being able to hear the faint voice of someone shouting for someone else then going back. 

Hwanwoong however was frozen in fear behind the statue. His eyes were overflowing with tears as he finally crawled out from his hiding spot since the old Man got shot by some person he couldn’t see. He instantly got to his father who had collapsed onto the ground. Keonhee laid on his side, his arms stretched out in front of him, his chest barely able to suck in air for himself. Hwanwoong started to cry louder as he grabbed one of father’s limp arms and shook it. 

“P-Papa! P-Papa!!” he wailed. He then laid down, crawling his way in to Keonhee’s arms that were barely strong enough to hold him one last time. Keonhee’s tears fell out of his eyes as he saw his little boy laying with him. He took a deep, shaky breath as he was barely strong enough to reach up and wipe away his tears. 

“D-Don't cry Sweetheart…” he whispered softly. Hwanwoong only cried harder as he moved closer. Footsteps then could be heard, which made Hwanwoong look up, only to see his Dad. 

“D-Daddy! P-Papa hurt!” He wails from his father’s arms. Geonhak’s heart felt like it was sinking when he saw Keonhee’s limp body on the farther side of the room, opposite of a dead old man. Geonhak’s gun dropped as he ran over, stumbling down to the ground next to Keonhee’s body. 

It didn’t take long til Youngjo was in the room too, his eyes filled with anger at the sight of his best friend and crying nephew. He ran over, already sensing Geonhak’s panic, sadness, anger and more. 

“H-Hwanwoong…” Keonhee whispered out, looking at the boy with him, his eyes then trailed to Youngjo,

“Youngie...” The his eyes lastly made its round to Geonhak who instantly scooped Keonhee in to his arms, Youngjo taking a struggling Hwanwoong. 

“G-Geonhak...i-I’m sorry...i don’t think i’ll m-make it this time..” Keonhee chokes out. Geonhak holds Keonhee in his arms tighter, one of his hands going to Keonhee’s cheek as he rubbed it with his thumb. His eyes were filled with tears as he shook his head, he himself barely being able to hold back a sob. 

“N-No, you’re going to make it. Please...We still wanted to have more children Keonhee remember? We...We we’re going to get away from all of this...w-we were going to build a home together, live til we’re old and gray…” Geonhak says as he leans closer to Keonhee’s letting his forehead rest against Keonhee’s bruised forehead. Keonhee nodded as his own shaky hands reached up to hold on to Geonhak’s cheeks gently. He pulled Geonhak back a little and gave him his crescent smile one last time,

“I-I know we did...B-But i don’t think i-i can anymore.” Keonhee starts. Keonhee’s breathing becomes unsteady as he was slowly pulling Geonhak’s face closer. 

“T-Take care of Hwanwoong...D-Don’t be afraid to love again t-too...D-Don't ever forget that i love you, i love you and Hwanwoong with m-my whole wor…” Keonhee’s words were cut short right as his lips brushed Geonhak’s own. Keonhee’s arms then fell limp to his own side with a soft “thump”. Hwanwoong’s eyes went smaller as his hands balled in to fists, 

“PAPA!!!” he screamed. Youngjo felt his throat go dry as he instantly hid the crying boy’s head in his chest as he leaned his own head back, trying not to let himself cry. Geonhak however didn’t let himself stop. Keonhee’s eyes had fluttered closed and all Geonhak wished was for Keonhee to open his eyes and to look at him with that sparkle he always had in his eyes. 

“K-Keonhee...C-Come back please K-Keonhee…” he started to whimper, which was a whole 180 from how he was acting earlier. 

“Keonhee..please...I love you too, please...we were going to raise Hwanwoong together..” Geonhak cries out as he holds Keonhee’s now cold body to him tighter like how they used to hug. 

But the warmth that once resided in their love was drowned out by the cruel hands of death.


End file.
